Dingo
Spiral *Prefer warmer to hot climates. Perhaps your favourite season is Summer. *Very adaptable *A scavenger *Very resourceful *Resilient *You don't mind taking advantage of others to suit your needs *Sometimes you find yourself using your friendship to gain things, but your friends are always happy to help because they find you a good companion and helpful in return *Opportunistic *You'll make use of whatever you can find *Not picky with your food *Monogamous *Loyal *You have a small tight-nit pack which you are very loyal to *Female Strongly jealous of other's children and you show it clearly- perhaps not jealous but have a general dislike of other's children. *Cooperative *You're very helpful to your pack and often keep a look out for them *Gregarious *Solitary *Whilst you've got a pack you're quite independent and don't always rely on them *Your circles of friends are either close-knit or friends which you see fairly regularly and will work with (casual hunting groups). *In your family/close-knit group there's often an alpha pair or, you feel most comfortable when the alpha member(s) are defined *In your family/close-knit group there is a strict hierarchy (hah, apparently the hierarchy is similar to the grey wolf) *Territorial *Your vocal noises tend to be quite variable and you (perhaps) don't like to communicate through conventional means. (I'm not quite sure what to do with 'dingos don't bark') *Perhaps some people find you to be a bit of a pest at times *Sometimes you're adopted by others (perhaps) *You tend to like being on an equal trade relationship, you give to equal value of what you take. And perhaps you also follow the saying "an eye for an eye" at times *You're often on an agreed relationship with others (such as you've got your terms that you follow with certain people, like a teacher is your teacher and nothing more just as you are their student) *You've got no fear in taking on things which may be larger than yourself *As a young adult you live a rather solitary existence when you're not trying to get a boy/girlfriend *Will work with others to attain goals *You prefer to stay in your local area- you don't often/don't enjoy crossing paths with rivals *male Dominant over females *You have a tendency to rank people Cat You are known as a fairly unique individual. You're adaptable and can work well during most any time of the day. Some people consider you a "pest", but you are really a beautiful person - it's simply that many people don't agree with all of your actions. Typically you are more harmful than helpful, but your good work is appreciated. You're solitary at times, but can usually be found with a group of friends, though you can be called a wanderer. Your social behaviour is very flexible. You're gregarious and social, but despite that, you usually work alone or in small groups. You have a strong sense of hierarchy and work well with others when after something. You're very cooperative, and often strategize with your friends to get what you want. But even when you're with your friends, you aren't particularly vocal. You're not silent, but no one would call you talkative either. You generally aren't wary of strangers. Some people seek you out with ill intentions - it would be wise to be more suspicious. However, attempts to bring you down often fail because of your cunning and persistence. Jo *Athletic. *Quiet. *Independent. *Opportunistic. *Not a really fussy eater. *Like small groups better than larger groups? *Aloof at times? *Work well with other people. *Not very aggressive. Category:Author:Spiral Category:Author:Cat Category:Author:Jo Category:Family:Canidae Category:Class:Mammalia